La corrupción no es inflamable
by Devilmergana
Summary: Aquí estoy yo. Un borracho que te saca casi diez años más, intentando decirle a lo más puro que existe en este mundo que se corrompa junto a él.


-¡Viva la reina!- Comenzó a aclamar alguien y por un segundo volvía a respirar. Llegué a pensar que nadie iba a volver a hablar y que lo que yo había dicho era incorrecto.

-¡Viva! ¡Viva!- Coreó el gran gentío que componía la sala.

Podía ver entre ellos a los enanos, a todos ellos, bueno excepto a Gus, pero puedo notar su sonrisa en la cara de cualquiera de aqueños diminutos hombres. Al príncipe William, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja, dándome la seguridad necesaria en este momento. Al Duque Hammond y a todas las mujeres y niñas de aquella pequeña aldea tan acogedora que nos salvó a pesar de las consecuencias. Distinguí a Gretta entre la multitud totalmente rejuvenecida y feliz. Pero todas las miradas que seguían fijas en mí se desvanecieron y se tornaron invisibles e insuficientes al ver a aquellos ojos azules tan claros y distinguibles del cazador. No sé si mi sonrisa se borró, pero aunque él cause un efecto siempre positivo en mí, ahora con su mirada se despedía y me rompía por dentro. Después de todo me va a volver a abandonar. Me dijo que no lo haría pero ahí está, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Intento forzar una sonrisa y noto que algunos me miran extrañados. Cuando la ceremoniosa presentación de alabanza a mi persona finaliza, el pueblo en general se acerca para darme la mano o para decirme lo mucho que les ha gustado todo y de lo orgullosos que estaban. Sus palabras hinchaban una parte segura de mí, pero de otra forma solo conseguían que mis pensamientos se alejasen más de la realidad. Las sonrisas solo son máscaras, lo sé y sé que ellos lo saben. De alguna milagrosa forma consigo zafarme del agarre opresivo de la realeza y me dirijo a la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido el cazador.

No me he equivocado. Ahí esta él. Fuera hablando con un guardia que le cede un corcel blanco como la nieve pero manchado por las patas de gris verdoso. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

- ¡Cazador! –Le grito pero él no me ha oído. - ¡Cazador! –Vuelvo a gritar y comprendo que está haciendo oídos sordos pues hasta el guardia que le da el precioso corcel me ha escuchado. Me enfado. ¿Pero qué le pasa? - ¡Eric! –Le grito como último, pues ya estoy a sus espaldas y he atravesado la plaza sin darme cuenta.

Finalmente el hombre se gira y una milésima de mi cuerpo se relaja. Le interrogo con los ojos, antes de que estos me congelen y me dejen en el sitio, pero él se me adelanta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dentro, en tu coronación. –Me dice lentamente y yo saboreo cada una de sus palabras.

- Me dijiste que no me abandonarías. Me lo dijiste en el bosque, antes de que llegaran los enanos. Me lo prometiste… -Paro de hablar porque mi voz se corta y se torna aguda. Sus ojos penetrantes me dejan sin objeciones, no sé qué decirle ahora. Estoy luchando conmigo misma por no llorar, mas el horrible nudo en la garganta me lo pone muy difícil. El pomposo vestido escarlata que visto tiene bolsillos y de ellos saco una bolsa de cuero desgastado y se la tiendo. Él sin dejar de a taladrarme con la mirada, lo coge confuso rozando mis dedos y provocándome un escalofrío. Ahora baja la mirada y contempla el interior de la bolsa. –Son cien monedas de oro. Lo prometido es deuda. Al menos si te vas, quiero que quede en mi memoria que fue porque yo ya no necesitaba tu presencia y no porque me ignorabas y te marchaste sin más.

Él sigue mirando la bolsa y creo que no va a dejar de hacerlo, así que me doy la vuelta, atravieso la plaza y subo las escaleras lentamente esperando a que me diga algo. Pero sé que no lo hará. Él no es así. No puedo cambiarlo. "¿Y qué es lo que esperas que él haga? Me grita la vocecita interior de mi celebro. ¿Correr a por ti?" Arriba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras esta William y le sonrío con la máxima felicidad que puedo reflejar en este momento que no sé si es una mueca o qué es, pero el príncipe no lo nota y me tiende la más dulce de sus sonrisas y su mano la cual no tardo en coger. Me giro y Eric me mira desde abajo con tristeza. Suspiro y entro en palacio, decisivamente. No le veo, pero sé que ha agachado la cabeza y se ha girado también, dándome la espalda.

Estoy en mi habitación y por fin me he deshecho de ese horrible vestido voluptuoso y carmesí de esta mañana. No parecía yo. Ahora tampoco. La seda de mi vestido me hace daño y cosquillas a la vez y miles de pensamientos me vienen a la cabeza.

_Maté a una persona_. Era mala persona, pero era de carne y hueso, como yo. Y esa última mirada..., es como si me quisiera pedir perdón por todo lo que había hecho.

_¿Cómo desperté?_ Lo único que sentía era frío, mucho frío y dolor, pero luego empezó a florecer en mí una sensación extraña. De plenitud. De gozo. Y de despedida. ¿Una despedida? ¿De qué? ¿De quién? ¿De mi vida anterior? No lo sé.

_¿Cómo voy a gobernar el reino?_ Es un reino muy grande, no sé qué voy a hacer, ni cómo. No sé nada de leyes. No sé tomar decisiones y no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a regir un reino, si no puedo regir mi mente.

_Me tengo que casar con William_. No me lo dice y no me lo dirá tan pronto pero sé que tendré que hacerlo. Y yo siempre creí que lo amaba, pero ahora ya no es lo mismo. Lo que pasó con la reina me dejó aparte de dormida, petrificada. Lo que ella me dijo… No creo que todos los hombres traicionen, ¿o sí?

Sentada en el borde elevado de mi ventana, veo pasar a todo el mundo pero la ventana está diseñada para que ese todo el mundo, no sea capaz de verme. Y lo agradezco porque estas pintas y el vestido tan poco casto no son propios en una princesa. Una imagen fugaz me llama la atención. Un caballo blanco, como el que montaba Eric esta mañana. Mi corazón da un vuelco de alegría. Pero él no viene y el hombre que tira de las bridas del caballo no es él, sino el mismo soldado de esta mañana. La preocupación me inunda. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Me tumbo en la cama corriendo, pues sé que no quiero saberlo. Y me hincho a llorar. Esto no es lo apropiado que debería hacer una reina, pero lo hago. No soy valiente para preguntar, no _tengo su espíritu_. ¿Su espíritu? ¿De quién? Mi atrofiada mente no me deja recordarlo y me restringe el paso a ese momento. No sería tan importante.

Tocan la puerta con vehemencia. Cierro los ojos y me hago la dormida. No estoy. No estoy para nadie, para visitas o para Will. Quiero que todo se acabe ya. Esto no es nada con lo que ya he pasado pero y qué. Las lágrimas se escabullen por mis ojos rabiosas y desconcentradas. Tocan otra vez y yo sigo sin contestar, pero tras un silencio en el que ya creía que el importuno y molesto invitado se había ido, vuelve a tocar y tras un gruñido entra en la habitación. Yo mantengo los ojos entrecerrados, pero mis pestañas y la oscuridad de la sala, no me permitía distinguir entre lo negro y lo blanco, entre lo real y lo irreal. Siento que el "invitado" se acerca a mi cama, pero que parece no atreverse a despertarme. Trago saliva con dificultad. Cuando Finn, el hermano de la reina venía a verme y me vigilaba mientras dormía, yo siempre me mantenía despierta. La idea de que alguien fantasee conmigo me asquea en un grado superior al que me asqueaba Finn en general. Pero esto es diferente. Siento la tensión, pero es una tensión suave y delicada. Me envalentono y abro los ojos lentamente. Y allí lo veo. Apoyado en uno de los cuatro postes de mi cama de dosel con una gran sonrisa.

- Sé que estabas despierta. –Me dice el cazador, que no parece él mismo. Está mucho más joven. No tiene barba y está más que aseado. No tiene una botella de ron en la mano y me mira. Eso quizás nunca cambiara. Esa mirada que hiela. Y sin querer, sonrío

- ¿Y cómo lo sabías? –Le pregunto mientras me siento en la cama.

- Porque no sabes mentir. –Me contesta con una sonrisa en la que veo un atisbo de tristeza. Tras un largo silencio, donde lo miro mientras babeo, decido hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías marchado, que te ibas.

- Y así era. –Dice y suspira. Se acerca a mi cama y se sienta, pero se mantiene lejos de mí. Sigue mirándome y creo que con ese examen visual que mantiene conmigo es capaz de leerme el alma. –Yo… ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que te vi? –Me pregunta de forma inquisitiva como si le costara hablar. –Aquel día me dijiste que si me iba, tú morirías. –Yo lo observo paciente con la respiración entrecortada. –Pues… tiempo después cuando aquel monstruo del lago nos atacó, tú dijiste que si te hubieras ido, yo habría muerto. Me di cuenta de que tenías razón, pero también comencé a pensar de otra forma, con un punto de vista diferente. –Recuerdo aquel momento, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Además recuerdo todos los momentos de mi travesía junto a él, pero nunca se había mostrado tan dulce. Eric tomo una bocanada de aire y supe que tenía un nudo en la garganta. –Yo ya no quiero irme. Nunca he tenido un lugar al que ir. Pero aquí no te sirvo de nada, solo soy un estorbo andante.

-No, no. –Le digo negando también con la cabeza como si mis palabras no fueran suficientes para convencerlo. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

- Ahora eres reina. No pueden verte juntarte con escoria como yo. Te mereces cerca de ti a otras personas como damas, como consejeros, como William… -Enseguida supe que eso último no quería saberlo y como si leyera mi pensamiento de duda, entreabrió los labios y me miró más profundamente, aspiró aire pero no fue capaz de decir nada y volvió a cerrar la boca.

Miró al suelo y centro la mirada allí. Yo me acerqué a él como pude y se senté con los pies doblados sobre mis rodillas. Titubeé al intentar tocarlo pero me aventuré a posar mi mano en su hombro, buscando su mirada mientras ignoraba el sentimiento electrizante que sentía al rozarme con él.

- Ser reina me da más posibilidad de cambiar las reglas sociales. De igual forma te digo que, tú no solo eres el cazador, también has sido mi protector durante mucho tiempo y te debo mucho.

- Un protector que te ha abandonado dos veces. –Me dice sin la decencia de mirarme como avergonzándose.

- Pero ahora estás aquí. –Le tranquilizo mientras aprieto mi mano contra su hombro y busco su mirada, la cual me acaba regalando por despecho, por pena o por necesidad de perdón. No sé porque. Sus ojos están hinchados y ligeramente rojos.

- ¿Sabes por qué estoy realmente aquí? –Es una pregunta retórica pero aun así yo niego con la cabeza. –Porque soy un egoísta, princesa. Porque no soporto la idea de que algo a lo que he amado mucho se vaya, se me escape de las manos. Pero tú no puedes tener a un cazador aunque lo quieras. No es ético. Tienes un príncipe que te ama por encima de todas las cosas, que ha pensado en ti todos los días desde que te fuiste de su lado y que aunque patosamente, ha intentado cuidarte con todos los medios posibles. Él es quien realmente te necesita y te correspondería, pero mírame princesa. Aquí estoy yo. Un borracho que te saca casi diez años más, intentando decirle a lo más puro que existe en este mundo que se corrompa junto a él. No te voy a dar la oportunidad ni siquiera de pensarlo, porque me iré muy lejos, aun así necesitaba decírtelo, porque soy un ser avaro y con el intenso pensamiento de decírtelo antes de mi partida. Siento el no…

Pero no lo dejé terminar. Mi beso le pilló desprevenido y sé perfectamente que aunque no es lo que él esperaba, es un bálsamo curativo para ambos. Sus lágrimas ruedan por sus ojos manchando mis mejillas. Yo no quiero un simple beso de despedida, y no es eso lo que él me da, pues profundiza en el beso, aspirando hasta la última oportunidad de estar conmigo. Comprendo que no es lo que la gente quiere o querría pero lo tienen que aceptar. Es lo que amo. Es lo que siento. Nos separamos el uno del otro por falta de aire y yo le beso las lágrimas rebeldes que han salido de sus preciosos ojos azules glaciales. Siento sus manos bajando por mi espalda y acunándome en la cama. La corrupción no es inflamable. Yo la he elegido. Porque me gusta. Porque le quiero. Porque le amo.

-*-*-*-*-Este es mi sitio-*-*-*-*-

* * *

_Espero que os guste a todos los lectores que lleguen a terminar la historia. Es que antes de ayer vi la pelicula con una amiga y me enamoré. Y eso que no soy muy fan de Kristen S. pero bueno, aquí hay que felicitarla. Ya saben, los reviews siempre, siempre son bien aceptados y ademas adoro las opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas 3 _

_Que os sea leve y por si no nos vemos luego: **Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas**_** noches.**


End file.
